


【翻譯】傑洛特與他的新玩具 Geralt and his Brand New Toy

by sandykill



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier becomes Geralt's sex toy, Light BDSM, Lots of Sex, M/M, Name Calling, Over stimulation, PWP without Porn, Possessive Sex, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Undernegotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, dub con, jaskier's pov, role playing dub con, using a promise for sex purposes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 亞斯克爾的老二惹上麻煩了，又一次地。而這一次，他很確定自己真的會被殺掉。他乞求傑洛特幫忙，發誓願意為那名獵魔士做任何一切的事，只要能把他從這最後一次的麻煩中救出。傑洛特答應了。幾個禮拜後，在傑洛特說了那任何的事是傑洛特將會隨他想要的使用亞斯克爾的身體時，亞斯克爾發現那誓言或許太過輕率。無所謂啦，亞斯克爾早該在好幾年前就提議給予傑洛特那「任何事」。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	【翻譯】傑洛特與他的新玩具 Geralt and his Brand New Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Geralt and his Brand New Toy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556104) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



> 作者註：
> 
> 所以這是篇關於傑洛特對亞斯克爾索取性愛以實現諾言的、可能的非自願性愛的故事。故事裡很明顯有地方顯示傑洛特讓亞斯克爾能選擇不那麼做，而亞斯克爾很顯然地同意那麼做，但他們絕對是用著非自願性愛的氣氛去做的。在真實生活中這一切在做之前都需要先討論過－但這是同人文所以我們愛怎麼做就怎麼做。

「操，」在看見那女人穿過小鎮的中央廣場時亞斯克爾低聲罵道。然後她看見他了。「操、操，狗屎蛋，」他呻吟一聲拔腿就跑。他需要立即找到傑洛特，這是他活下來的唯一希望。很幸運地當他們在小鎮裡時，傑洛特就只會待在三個地方。他不在告示板前或酒館內，這代表了他在妓院裡，他當然在那了因為他就是那麼狗屎運。

但他完全知道這座鎮上的妓院在哪，抄小路跑了過去，當他進到裡頭時，新來的守衛不認得他。他走向吧檯，試著表現出隨意的模樣。「獵魔士，在哪間房？」他為著自己聽起來是什麼模樣微笑。他往吧檯上放了幾克朗：「緊急的事。」

「抱歉，」她收起了那些錢幣：「不認識什麼獵魔士。」

瑪塔仍把她的員工訓練得那麼好，亞斯克爾看著她的動作。他吸了幾下鼻子。「對不起。我知道我們不該吵架的。梅莉特列啊，我真是個蠢蛋，在我說了那些話後他當然會尋求安慰。我完全理解，我不生氣，我只是想要乞求他的原諒，想知道在那之後我們或許還有著機會。」他往吧檯上多放下了幾枚錢幣。「我必須告訴他，至少再一次，告訴他我愛他。」

錢幣再次被收起。「絕對不認識二樓右手邊第三間的什麼獵魔士。」

「當然了，只是一個能讓我尋回尊嚴與驕傲的寧靜所在，」他附和，往桌面再多放上幾枚錢幣希望能爭取到多一點安全。他沒用跑的上樓，那會顯得太過可疑。他用正常的步伐前進，隨便地敲了下門後開了個小縫側身擠了進去。騎在傑洛特身上的那名女人臉上有著很不錯的妝，知道如何凸顯她的優點部位。胸部比他過去見過傑洛特入手的要小，但看起來有著很棒的屁股。「傑洛特，這地方的老闆娘想殺我，而她非常有道理那麼做，你真的真的需要阻止她。」

「現在有點忙，亞斯克爾，」傑洛特低吼。

「不不，我不介意等一等。」亞斯克爾轉身背對他站著。「我沒聽見你們在做的聲音。」

「因為！我們被一個白痴打斷了！」

「他會多付錢，讓他留下，」她堅定地說。

「我沒有多的錢。」

「我也沒有，為了找到你的房間，我把所有的錢拿去賄賂吧檯服務員了。」

「你們倆是一對？」她問。亞斯克爾能聽見那名妓女拔出傑洛特老二的聲音。從傑洛特喉嚨伸出發出的那低吼聲一向與陌生人處得不太好，因為他們不知道那低吼之後不會發生任何事。那是我對我的人生有著很低的期望然而事情居然能比那期望更糟的吼聲。她尖叫一聲光裸著身體逃離房間。

亞斯克爾轉過身，傑洛特站在床邊，光裸的，仍半硬著的老二已開始垂軟，因妓女的屄穴而帶著水光。有那麼瞬間，亞斯克爾想像自己跪到地上，將傑洛特舔舐乾淨。他無法移開雙眼，這或許太過無禮。但以他們目前的情誼來說，他們兩人之間沒存在多少禮貌。「抱歉？」他微笑著迎向傑洛特的目光。「真的很抱歉，但這是生死交關的事。」

他看著傑洛特大略地將自己擦乾淨後開始穿衣服。「總是生死交關。」

「我欠了一筆帳單，還跟老闆娘的丈夫睡了。她當上老鴇之前是名殺手。」傑洛特的表情令他縮起肩膀。「我知道，但拜託？如果她殺了我你會傷心的。」

「不現在的我不會。」

「但晚點你就會了，非常非常傷心，直至靈魂深處的傷心。」亞斯克爾能聽見跑動的聲音。「傑洛特，你會想念我的！我會想念活著的時候的。」

「亞斯克爾，世界上有你能惹的和不能惹的人－而你 **絕對** 不能操也不能惹妓院的老鴇！」傑洛特已穿好一半的衣物。「你自己解決。」

「傑洛特她會打斷我的手指的，」亞斯克爾一臉絕望：「她會用對我來說比死更可怕的方式傷害我。」有人大力拍著門，他抵在門上。「傑洛特，拜託。任何事。」亞斯克爾能感覺到自己的眼中蓄起淚水，他討厭那樣。「求你了，傑洛特，你對我要求的任何事，都是你的了。我會安靜，我會把我接下來一個月賺得的一切都交給你。不管什麼，求求你。我知道我製造了一堆麻煩，我知道我不值得那樣的麻煩。但是這一次，那個人絕對會確保我掛點的。」

「任何事，你發誓？」

「用我的魯特琴發誓，我願意用你想要的任何事做為償還。」他身後的門被推開了，他真的超級害怕。「任何事，傑洛特，」他發誓。「你甚至可以親手殺了我，因為至少我知道你會帶著憐憫。」

「到我身後。」

亞斯克爾衝到傑洛特背後，有那麼一會他的額頭抵在傑洛特脖子上。「謝謝，」他對著傑洛特的皮膚輕聲說，在他的嘴唇若有似無地碰觸到那片裸露的部分時，品嚐到那男人的肌膚，那妓女的床。他聽著傑洛特為了他的性命協商，最終談定傑洛特會為了亞斯克爾三年前所做的事在鎮內無償接下兩份工作。他正準備開口反駁他沒值那麼多錢，而且他的丈夫在床上也沒那麼了不起，但傑洛特踩了他一腳，他閉嘴了。他被關在房間內作為抵押品。兩天後，傑洛特完成了工作，他們讓他離開。他沒有對傑洛特說他們在那段時間裡沒給他東西吃。

但傑洛特一定已經猜到了，因為他沒有朝亞斯克爾大吼，只是用他們僅剩的錢買了一些麵包與起司回來。那天晚上他們紮營時，亞斯克爾瞄向傑洛特：「所以，我相信我向你保證了任何事？我想你會想要幾天的清靜？我可以離開或是－」

「不，」傑洛特戳了戳火堆，接著揚起嘴角。不是那種你要非常仔細看才能看得到的微小角度，而是完整的有如捉到老鼠的貓的，出現在那頭狼臉上真是非常不正常的笑容。「不，你留下。」

亞斯克爾鬆了口氣，他搞出的麻煩沒有大到傑洛特再也不想要他待在他身邊。「好的，那我欠你什麼？」

「你會知道的。到時候。我想要你等一等。我想從你那得到的有什麼能完全補償我面對食屍鬼群與沼澤女巫們？他們朝我扔屎啊，亞斯克爾，在我身上炸開。然後我沒有酬勞。所以我想要你一直想著，我將向你要求的會是什麼。我可能會在你好奇到心煩時告訴你，又或是等到你徹底忘記這件事之後才提起。晚安。」

亞斯克爾的下巴在傑洛特進入冥想時摔到地上。那傢伙絕對是在開玩笑，一定是。只是那傢伙從不開玩笑。但他這次一定是。

_三個月後_

那是少數中的一次，他們找到了恬靜悠閒的營地。一座溫暖且乾淨的湖泊，土地被柔軟的草皮與苔蘚覆蓋，沒有怪物，沒有盜賊，沒有任何東西，只有他們與平和。傑洛特最近一臉疲倦，在城市裡帶了太多時間，酬勞是很好，但那些吵雜聲響消耗著他。這代表了他們會在這裡待上幾天，好讓他調養休息。那頭甚至還有個小小的瀑布。亞斯克爾期望自己會寫出多首歌，這是個激發靈感的所在。

他在湖裡洗好澡，穿上他在夏日裡紮營時穿的輕薄褲子。毛巾披在光裸的肩膀上，他看著已清洗乾淨，現在只是在享受泡水的傑洛特。亞斯克爾會游泳，但傑洛特是喜愛游泳。他們真的需要找時間前往南方海岸，讓那男人在海裡游個過癮。「你要變得皺巴巴的了，」傑洛特浮出水面時亞斯克爾大喊。當傑洛特游向他然後走出水面時，他讓自己的視線待在上方。他把毛巾遞給傑洛特，看著那傢伙擦乾身體，但他沒有把毛巾圍到腰上，而只是丟還給亞斯克爾。

他在營地裡也沒有穿上衣服。

「傑洛特？」

「嗯？」  
「你還是......光溜溜的。」回應他的只有一聲咕噥。「為什麼你還是......這麼無所謂的光溜溜的？」

「因為很快的你將要吸我的老二，接著我會花上幾小時來操你，直到你哭著求我停下，但你不是真心的，你會想要我繼續直到你昏死過去。」傑洛特拿起一些工具，「又或是我會將你操到開始發疼，然後讓你吸我的老二直到因為缺氧而失去意識。還沒決定好。」

亞斯克爾感覺到自己張開嘴，感到吃驚但又一點也不的，沒發出半點聲音。噢不，有到小小的高音正在聚集。他清了下喉嚨：「什麼？」

「你說了你什麼都會做，在那老鴇想要將你開腸剖肚的時候。這就是那個什麼。你，今晚，徹底地將你的個人意志交給我，你的存在將會只是我的樂意且急切的騷貨。」

「那是個玩笑嗎？」

「遵守你的諾言，亞斯克爾，就這一次，否則再也別跟我一起旅行。」亞斯克爾無法消化剛才聽見的那些，而傑洛特只是開始保養起他的劍。「你有在我保養完我的武器之前的時間來決定。」

他的語氣是那麼地冷靜，就事論事的平淡，一點都不公平的無與倫比地坐在那，全身赤裸地清理著他的劍。亞斯克爾不知道該怎麼做。他當然想要，但又或許不會喜歡。作為報酬而非出自喜愛。他不想要這樣，但另一方面，這會是他擁有傑洛特的機會。但他害怕傑洛特所想要的。嗯，害怕但又有那麼一點點感興趣。非常感興趣。「你會弄痛我嗎？」

「會，」傑洛特平靜地說。

「多少程度？」

「我認為你能承受的程度，或許再多一點。」

好吧那真是模糊，但又令人性奮。亞斯克爾站在那，低頭看向坐在那清理著他的劍傑洛特，他需要個什麼。任何能告訴他這只是個糟糕的不得了的，但不是他人生中最糟糕的一個主意。他往傑洛特走近，走向那條往外伸直的腿。「如果我說停下，你會聽嗎？」

「今晚不會，」傑洛特回答。

「不是這樣的，傑洛特，這種事不是那樣做的，」亞斯克爾在接收到那句話的意思前開口。「今晚不會？這不是讓我償還的一次性的事？」

「這個嘛，看你表現得如何，」傑洛特放下第一把劍，拿起另一把。「讓你做我個人的性玩具比買妓女便宜多了，而且你絕對比我買過的一些有著更多的經驗。」

「你以後都會用這方式跟我說話嗎？」

「你喜歡這樣，我喜歡這樣，所以是的。」

「我喜歡？」亞斯克爾咬住嘴唇，傑洛特只是抬頭看著他。「我喜歡，」亞斯克爾低聲說。「公共場合不行。」這是他絕對的底線，對方的回答將會影響一切，影響他的決定。他看見傑洛特向他點頭。他仍然掙扎著，困惑著，但下一秒傑洛特向外伸直的腿微微移動，他的腳給予亞斯克爾的腳踝一道親暱的摩娑。傑洛特的臉上掛著幾不可見的笑容。

那個專屬於亞斯克爾的笑容。

他了解傑洛特，該死的，比任何人都更了解。比他的狼群手足更了解，比葉兒更了解。這是他的白狼。而他知道這是那男人唯一想得出的能夠真正請求他所想要的方法。那腳趾仍摩挲著，傑洛特幾乎清理完那把銀劍。「不能有永久性的傷害，」亞斯克爾脫口而出。

「當然，」傑洛特有些不屑的說：「我或許會在激動時虐待我的工具，但在那之後我總會照顧它們。」

「我不喜歡欠你什麼，」亞斯克爾嚴肅地說，「而我的確向你保證了任何事。所以我接受。」他等著傑洛特做些什麼，但那男人只是把手中的劍放到一旁，接著拿起一把匕首。「傑洛特？」

「脫光，騷貨，為我擴張好你自己。我知道你的行李裡有油。」傑洛特甚至沒看著他，只是在磨刀石上推著那把匕首。「我不會花上太多時間，你最好在我處理完這件武器前準備好。」

操，傑洛特像那樣保養一把匕首根本花上不了多少時間。亞斯克爾急忙轉身跑去取出他有的那一小瓶油。他回到傑洛特身旁，脫掉了褲子。他們倆都赤裸著，很平常的事，但現在是為了完全不同的理由。他拉開瓶塞，沾濕了手指。「傑洛特？」

「哼？」

「你的老二有多大？」傑洛特幾乎已磨好半邊的匕首。它垂著的狀態很大，但如果勃起時也就差不多那樣，他知道自己該做多少的擴張。沒得到回應，亞斯克爾跪到了自己的睡墊上，小心地將一根手指推入。當傑洛特放下匕首時他大力地吞了下口水：「你還沒完成，」亞斯克爾抗議。「我知道你會花多少時間，而你還沒完成。」

傑洛特站了起來，走近亞斯克爾。然後他身手搓動自己，穩定地，什麼也沒說地搓動著直到他完全硬挺。他把他的老二按到亞斯克爾唇上，亞斯克張開了嘴巴，熱切地。傑洛特只是笑著坐回原位，繼續處理那把匕首。「我這樣大，然後你還沒完成任何有趣或值得能夠享受吸我老二的事，你這發騷的東西。」

「是的，先生，」亞斯克爾說，然後瑟縮了一下，不知道會得到什麼反應。

「乖孩子，」傑洛特點頭。「你在浪費時間。」

被傑洛特叫做乖孩子的亞斯克爾打了個顫。通常那會是羞辱或只是咕噥，但他很久以前就已知道傑洛特什麼時候是認真的，什麼時候是只是想戲弄但他壓抑的情感讓他難以用語調傳達。他在感覺舒適的前提下盡可能地快，事實上有些比舒適更快了一些，但傑洛特已幾乎要完成了。在他剛把第三根手指推入體內時傑洛特將匕首收入鞘中。「你還有其它武器吧？」亞斯克爾很確定那傢伙還有其它把匕首。他必須要有，他是傑洛特耶他擁有上百萬件武器。「像是需要保養的炸彈？你的十字弓？」

「動作不夠快是你的錯，」傑洛特嘖著舌，亞斯克爾的雙頰發燙。傑洛特拿起那瓶油：「不過我會很好心的，」亞斯克爾看著他把油液澆上他的老二，擼著自己。「四肢著地，騷貨。」

亞斯克爾抽出手指，在地面上擦了擦。這會痛的。操，亞斯克爾想要那是痛的。他試著在支撐著自己的同時放鬆。但什麼事都沒發生。「傑洛特？」一道巴掌重重地落在他臀上，讓他在自己的手肘上搖晃。那將會痛上一小陣子。「先生？」沒有回應，他往後看去。操，傑洛特看起來無比動人，而且似乎正等待著。「求你了，先生。讓我完成我對你的諾言。把我操壞吧。」然後他再次得到了那小小的笑容，傑洛特最後再一次得到了的歡迎他這麼做的保證而露出的那個笑容。

亞斯克爾往後迎去，讓他的臀部再一次受到重擊。他呻吟著，因為這感覺比想像中要好上太多。更多的巴掌落下，傑洛特沒用上全力，但也不溫柔。在幾個巴掌之後他哭了出來。他試著憋住聲音。

「如果我想要一個安靜的性玩具，我會把你的嘴塞著，不要忍住，」傑洛特斥道，一道真正凶狠的巴掌落到他的臀上，痛楚沿著他的脊椎迴盪而上，傑洛特對準後插進，沒停下地一路推到底，那被撐開的感覺奪走亞斯克爾肺部裡的所有空氣。那很痛，非常地，只是沒有那可能會的那麼痛，並且傑洛特正在他體內的認知抵銷掉了那痛楚。「如果你今晚能射，那都只能是靠著我的老二，沒有任何一隻手會摸到你的老二。」

「那不公平。」

「你的老二平常給你惹上夠多的麻煩了，現在你也要讓它惹上麻煩？」

「沒有，先生，」亞斯克爾飛快地說，有些害怕如果他們開始就已經是這個樣子了，那會是什麼樣的麻煩。傑洛特的手指陷入他的腰裡，亞斯克爾知道那會出現瘀痕的，而他想知道等到這結束的時候，他的皮膚上會有著多少的記號。沒有溫柔的動作，沒有緩慢的開始，沒有機會適應。傑洛特直接操起了他，亞斯克爾能做的只有將自己撐在原地。他有過床伴沒將他擺在優先的性愛，對方只想要自己爽到，理論上現在也是。傑洛特把他稱作性玩具，稱作婊子。亞斯克爾只能靠著他體內的老二高潮，如果他有得到夠多的刺激的話。所以他應該要感覺到被使用，但他沒有。

嗯不，他有感覺到被使用，但梅莉特列在上啊他想要這樣子的被使用，因為這是傑洛特，這將會非常值得的。當他分心在那些想法中時傑洛特推進然後退出了，當他再次插了進來時亞斯克爾能感覺到更多的油。傑洛特不是他接受過的最大的老二－大學時因為打賭接受過一根木製的，但這是真人中最大的，而且傑洛特毫不留情地持續著。當那痛楚退去轉變成快感，當那些巴掌的刺痛消失時，亞斯克爾意識到傑洛特正在說話。真正地對他說著話。

而且那內容下流的不得了。喔操他的老天，眾神在上，傑洛特在性愛中會說話。

「我早在很多年前就該好好使用你了，騷貨，你就在那，但我沒有，你從來沒有表達出一點興趣。接著我想，這是亞斯克爾啊，他不算一般人，不需要以尊重的態度對待。以他平時的行為表現來說不用。我知道你會很高興作為我的性玩具的，依你現在絞緊我老二的方式，我猜我是對的。操，你脆弱的小腦袋就這麼一直等待著這個對嗎？無比渴望成為我的玩具？這就是為什麼你到處跟任何一個對你微笑的玩意搞上，因為你一直以來沒好好地被人使用？」

亞斯克爾因屈辱與性奮漲紅著臉，因為他應該要抵抗的，關於傑洛特對他說話的方式，但那從他體內深處引出了些什麼。他呻吟著讓頭落到自己的手臂上，有如跪拜。他沒有摔離傑洛特老二的唯一理由是那男人狠狠捏在他腰上的雙手。「你要什麼都拿去，」亞斯克爾努力說出。

「你這是想要表現的慷慨大方嗎，好像在這當中有什麼部分能夠由你說的算，」傑洛特咆哮，他似乎變得更硬了，而亞斯克爾全然接受，直到傑洛特咒罵著僵住身體。亞斯克爾嗚咽著，因渴求而疼痛著。他不確定自己是否能夠冒險偷摸一把自己的老二，趁傑洛特被高潮分心時。他開始悄悄地將一隻手往自己老二移去，然後在傑洛特突然抽離時發出咒罵，下一秒更多的先前那些兇猛的巴掌落到他臀上。「我說過什麼？婊子？」

在被翻過身後看見傑洛特的表情時，亞斯克爾縮起了肩膀：「整晚都不能用手碰老二，先生。」當傑洛特的巴掌揮下時他搖著頭，但至少跟之前落在他臀上的那些相比，這是個輕柔的巴掌。他抹了下自己的臉，擦去眼淚與汗水。「對不起，先生，」他低聲說。他知道自己搞砸了，同時在好的方面與壞的方面，因為就算剛射過，傑洛特仍半勃著。「你要做什麼？」他既害怕又期待那答案。當傑洛特的表情從剛硬轉為憐憫時亞斯克爾的淚水重新湧上雙眼－這糟糕太多了，因傑洛特不是生氣而是失望。

他能承受生氣的傑洛特，生氣基本上是那男人日常的狀態，但那樣的表情，能將亞斯克爾擊潰。「不，這是我的錯，像你這樣可悲的急切的小小性玩具，我設定了太困難的任務了。我應該要知道像你這樣的生物，基本上一直處於發情狀態的傢伙，沒辦法遵守這樣簡單的一條命令的。我需要幫忙你的，應該要把你照顧得更好。」

「你把我照顧得很好了，」亞斯克爾低聲說，能感覺到自己臉上的熱度向下擴散至脖頸，他的老二因那責備的語調垂軟。

傑洛特只是搖著頭：「不不不，我的小騷貨，我需要照顧你。」

亞斯克爾在傑洛特離開走往他們的行李時發出哀鳴。不再籠罩於那獵魔士的目光之下他顫抖起來，因為寒冷，因為迷失。他感到空虛。亞斯克爾蜷成一顆球，但在他能掉落得太深之前傑洛特回來了，像撿起行李一樣地將他抱起，只用一條手臂。亞斯克爾不是個嬌小的男人，但當傑洛特像這個樣子對待他時，令他感覺頭暈目眩。當他被扔到蘿蔔的鞍具上時他岔了口氣。「我不明白。」

傑洛特繞到前方，在把一根木樁插入土裡的同時將他的手腕往前拉去。蘿蔔的韁繩被綁上他的手腕，接著固定到了木樁上。「好了，小東西，現在你無法亂來了。你該說什麼？」

「謝謝你，先生，」亞斯克爾用著幾乎聽不見的聲音說，那疼痛再次出現在他的臀上。「謝謝你，先生，」他用清晰的聲量說。「我為什麼趴在馬鞍上，先生？」

傑洛特在他的臉旁蹲了下來。「你總是討著要騎馬。而且我認為你可以忍住一整個晚上直到我允許才能射的想法太殘忍。對你這樣的性玩具來說太超過了，這需要訓練的。」

亞斯克爾打著顫，意識到傑洛特真的計畫把這作為長遠的事。「我能為了你這麼做，先生。」

「你會嘗試，然後你會失敗，然後我就必須處罰你。對我們這麼玩的第一晚來說不太好不是嗎？」傑洛特蹲在他身旁：「所以，我會非常非常的好心，只有今晚。你可以射。」

「謝謝你先生，」亞斯克爾轉過頭看向他：「但我要怎麼做？」

「你總是討著要騎馬，」傑洛特重複道：「所以就讓你的老二操那馬鞍直到你射精吧。我允許你這麼做是不是很好？」

這是酷刑。「謝謝你，先生，謝謝。只不過馬鞍嗯......對我的老二來說有些太硬了，我不確定我要怎麼......」他無法完成那句話。

「我很確定像你這樣的騷貨可以辦到的。好好表現，我或許還能讓你吸我的屌，」傑洛特說。他走開了，亞斯克爾跟隨著聲響，聽見清水澆上布料的聲音。傑洛特正在擦乾淨他自己。亞斯克爾想著這一切結束前，自己是不會被弄乾淨的。「我沒聽見任何有趣的聲音。」

「我－」亞斯克爾感到難堪，不確定該怎麼做，在性愛當中這實在不常見。

「好吧，」傑洛特哼道：「我必須承認，我沒有預期到你會需要這麼多的幫助。你過去的性經驗很糟呢，亞斯克爾。我們必須修正這一點。我原本期待你會更有創意一些。但我想偷偷摸摸地操那些不屬於你的人，代表了沒有多少時間能增進你的技巧。」

「我床上功夫很好的，」亞斯克爾抗議。「這只是有些太多了！」操，傑洛特大笑著，用著黑暗的嗓音，書裡寫的吸血鬼用來誘惑人類的傑洛特絕對不會知道亞斯克爾無比渴望的那種嗓音。

「你覺得這樣就很多了？我開始考慮自己是不是搞錯了，你終究不是屬於我的性玩具。」

在亞斯克爾來得及出聲抗議之前傑洛特移動起他的身體。他的老二往上壓在馬鞍與他的腹部之間，一點點的油液滴灑到他的老二上。「好了，小東西。我想你能夠試試看，為了我認真努力？像我證明你值得做我的性玩具？」

「我可以的先生，我真的想成為你的。」

「很好，因為我沒有看輕你，你展現出很好的潛力，」傑洛特稱讚道。「現在，騎你的馬鞍吧，亞斯克爾。」

傑洛特坐在他身旁，只是看著，亞斯克爾感覺到該死的那麼暴露。這屈辱又難堪，他從沒經歷過任何這樣的事，從沒想過他想要任何這樣的事。但傑洛特從他體內引出了這些慾望，在他第一次見到那名獵魔士後就一直存在的慾望。

亞斯克爾曾為了傑洛特消遣自己，他非常願意再次那麼做。亞斯克爾在馬鞍上搖晃起臀部，但他找不太到支撐點，他調整了一下姿勢，讓雙膝抵進地面裡。他上下移動著，那摩擦令他的老二疼痛，要靠著這個得到任何快感會很困難的。「先生，請幫幫忙？我想要為了你好好表現，成為你的。」

「很好，知道要開口求助。像你這樣的生物能知道自己有多愚蠢，還會開口求助，是非常少見的。我很高興，小騷貨。」傑洛特再次對著他的臀部揮下巴掌，讓他重重地蹭上了馬鞍。亞斯克爾所有的神經突觸都燃燒起來。手臂的拉伸、綑綁的雙腕、在他的皮膚與鞍面之間摩擦的太過用力的老二，以及再一次於臀上炸開的痛楚。「我想這麼對你做已經很多年了，你要知道。我一直在腦中建構著這些計畫。你知道我有多少次想像著用我的老二讓你閉嘴嗎？」亞斯克爾呻吟。「就那麼讓蘿蔔停下，下馬，不在乎離上一次洗澡已有多長時間，不在乎我已經騎了多久的馬。就那麼在路旁拉開褲子，把我浸滿汗水的老二往你喉嚨裡塞，直到你噎著。你會要我小心一點，你當晚還要唱歌，而我會無視那點，因為說真的，你再也不需要唱歌了，你的工作將就只會是作為我慾求的容器。你所要關心的就只剩那個。我會讓你變得對我的觸碰我的身體無比飢渴，有著無止盡的需求，讓你最終忘了你其實是名吟遊詩人，而非無時無刻就只是我完美的小婊子。」

毫無預警地，傑洛特的手指推入了他體內，亞斯克爾大喊出聲試圖退離那觸碰，它們沒有上油，只能指望先前操他時有留下足夠多的精液與油脂能讓他感覺好一點。但那沒有，下一秒傑洛特搓揉他的前列腺，而那感覺變得非常的好了。亞斯克爾的老二硬挺著發疼。「先生，謝謝你，先生。我只想要做你的乖孩子，非常乖的孩子，」亞斯克爾含糊不清地說著，因為傑洛特不是唯一一個多年來幻想這一切的人。「我沒有，我從來沒想過會是像這樣，但我想要。我想要吸你的老二，想要被你操。想要被你親吻。我想要了解你的身體，了解的比我自己的身體更多，想要為你好好表現。」

「而你，」傑洛特開口。他的手指沒有停下，繼續大力地在他的前列腺上畫著圓，馬鞍疼痛地無情地壓抵著他老二。「你做得很好，只要再多一點？」亞斯克爾點頭。只要再多一點。「太可惜了，」傑洛特說。「你自己來吧。」

當傑洛特的手指抽出時亞斯克爾啜泣起來。但他在馬鞍上搖晃著臀部，不確定從此以後他還會不會想要任何東西觸碰到他的老二。他是那麼地接近了，他只需要再多一點點。他的身體拱離馬鞍，傑洛特打向他臀部的力道之重，令他狠狠地落到馬鞍上，一切的一切都那麼疼痛難耐，而傑洛特低吼著：「做個乖乖的小騷貨，為了我射。」那些手指重新推回他體內，太過大力地按在那敏感的點上，襲捲亞斯克爾全身的高潮令他視線變得模糊，令他感覺變得更好，甚至比他第一次進入別人的身體時還要令他的腦袋一片混亂。他啜泣著，不在乎自己現在看起來有多狼狽。他只想要做傑洛特的乖孩子。

「做得好，」傑洛特稱讚：「做得很好，小狐狸，你為我做個這麼好的騷貨真是令我驕傲。」從木樁上被解下來，他的肩膀被搓揉了一會。「但說真的，蘿蔔不能接受她的馬鞍這麼髒的對吧？」亞斯克爾搖頭，因為當然不能了。「把它清乾淨，」傑洛特命令，雙手仍被捆綁著，亞斯克爾四處張望尋找擦拭的布。傑洛特失望的嘖了兩聲，亞斯克爾感覺到自己眼中升起更多的淚水。「用你的舌頭，亞斯克爾。我甚至能幫幫你。」

傑洛特舉起馬鞍，亞斯克爾看著自己的精液與那些油脂慢慢地沿著皮革表面下滑。他舔了起來，他往上朝傑洛特看了一眼，在陰影之中，他的雙眼幾乎是中毒的漆黑。操的如果這是傑洛特一般時的模樣，當他還在消耗藥水的作用時被他操會是什麼樣。亞斯克爾一定會好幾天無法走路。他想知道傑洛特會不會抱著他上路。那會很棒的。「專心，小騷貨，今晚還很長，」傑洛特警告。

亞斯克爾停止讓他的思緒漂離，繼續舔著直到馬鞍變得乾淨。「乖孩子，在第一次就接受如此困難的任務的你真是令人驚奇，所以，允許你吸我的老二。」

「謝謝你，先生。」亞斯克爾繼續跪著，看著傑洛特小心地將馬鞍放下。接著他走向前來，亞斯克爾張開嘴。「我不......」亞斯克爾深吸了口氣：「你可以操我的臉，先生，」他接著說。

傑洛特哼了一聲，用老二拍了拍亞斯克爾的臉。「喔？像你這樣的小騷貨對我如何使用你的嘴真能有什麼說話的權利？你有資格嗎？」

「沒有，先生，我在這只是為了被使用，」當他那麼說時，亞斯克爾看見傑洛特眼中的火焰。「無論你想要什麼，先生。」他張開嘴，等待著，如一名正在接受神明賜予的祈求者。傑洛特的手指沒入他的頭髮大力地拉扯，亞斯克爾讓自己的嘴被傑洛特的老二填滿。那尺寸很快就會讓他開始滴起口水，把自己弄的一團糟......把自己弄得更加一團糟。那樣拉扯著他頭髮的傑洛特的雙手令人疼痛，讓亞斯克爾的頭前後來回移動。但亞斯克爾注意到傑洛特沒有大力地插入他的喉嚨中，只是稍微地壓抵但沒有推進。

因為傑洛特完全知道亞斯克爾能承受多少，沒有打算在這一項上逼得太緊。亞斯克爾盡可能地放鬆下巴，放空了腦袋－他將自己轉變為傑洛特的容器。他不知道時間過去了多久，閉著雙眼，他足夠信任傑洛特，不用擔心任何事。傑洛特羞辱著他，說著可怕又迷人的事，保證著他們往後的旅程將會是什麼模樣，而他仍一直沒有太過大力地推進。

但亞斯克爾把喉嚨再放鬆了一些，當傑洛特沿著柱身將他拉向自己時，亞斯克爾讓自己往前推進了再那麼一點點，直到傑洛特進到他的喉嚨裡，然後吞嚥。

「操，你這小騷貨，我完美的婊子，」傑洛特低吼著射進那片在他柱身上多出的收縮。當嘴裡不再有傑洛特的老二時亞斯克爾發出哀鳴。「嗷，小東西，需要有東西能吸，」傑洛特低聲哄著，把他軟下來的老二放回亞斯克爾嘴裡。亞斯克爾滿足地嘆息。「這可有趣了不是嗎，未來能好好利用這點，」傑洛特說。他的手指輕柔地埋在亞斯克爾頭髮裡，但指甲不時地搔刮在亞斯克爾腦海裡激起點點火花。他吸吮著傑洛克的老二，直到傑洛特抽離他的嘴。

亞斯克爾被放倒在他的睡墊上，他捆綁著的手腕再次被套到木樁上。「好了，我們正式開始吧，」傑洛特說。

「什麼？」亞斯克爾看向他：「你裡頭還剩下多少？」

「還非常多，」傑洛特低吼一聲，啃咬了起來。他的脖子、肩膀、乳頭、髖骨、大腿。傑洛特啃咬著每一處，輕嚙著吸吮出淤痕，有幾處就幾乎要咬破皮膚。他被翻過身，然後沿著他的脊椎往下再進行了一次，傑洛特在那些明天早上將會出現掌痕的位置大力咬下。接著傑洛特舔起他的穴口。

「先生！」亞斯克爾哭喊。這太多了，就算他正試圖往後接受更多。傑洛特的舌頭舔舐著，推進他體內，這對他已接受過多刺激的身體來說太多了，而他想要更多。但傑洛特退開後將他翻身。他跪到亞斯克爾雙腿間。

「我的小騷貨最多一晚被操過幾次？」

「三次，」亞斯克爾說。

「哼，」傑洛特回答，往老二塗上油後再一次推入他體內。而他是對的，他們才真正要開始。在某個時間點後一切變成一片模糊，但他想傑洛特到最後共操了他五次。大概。更多地啃咬，幾個巴掌，傑洛特沒摸他的老二，那好痛，他想要的就只有傑洛特摸摸那裡，他不知道傑洛特是否會好心願意那麼做。但如果他沒有，亞斯克爾也很確定自己還是會回頭要求更多。

他渾身癱軟，氣力用盡。傑洛特仍在他裡頭，半軟地，但仍使用著亞斯克爾的身體獲取最後一次的高潮。「你對我是這麼的完美，小傢伙，」傑洛特對著他的耳朵低聲說。「我想我會收留你。你覺得如何？把你訓練成我完美的小騷貨？」

亞斯克爾發出一道微弱的嗚鳴，愉悅的，疼痛的。這會殺了他的。而他想要死在那之中。

「說出來，婊子，」傑洛特大力咬住他的耳朵。

「我想要做你的騷貨，做你的玩具，只要你允許，」亞斯克爾乞求：「求你了，先生。」

「我會很榮幸能有你做我的騷貨，我也會讓你覺得榮幸的，小狐狸，」傑洛特保証。亞斯克爾在傑洛特的手握上他的老二擼動起來時尖叫出聲，那太過大力，那是完美，在他的身體經歷過那些後他射得太快。他在傑洛特仍操著他時睡著了。

他在太陽完全升起時醒來，身體是乾淨的，全身佈滿治療藥膏的味道，而他坐在傑洛特腿上，被緊緊抱著，太過緊的。「再叫我一次你的小狐狸，」亞斯克爾對著他的脖子悄聲說。

「我的小狐狸，噢你昨晚為了我表現得那麼了不起，」傑洛特稱讚。「我真不敢相信你給了我那麼多。比我所能期望的還要多。我做的太超過了，而－」

「我想我們或許是需要一場好好的對話來討論往後的事，但你沒有做得太超過，尤其因為我們今天沒有要去哪？」

「沒有，我們可以在這露營幾天，」傑洛特保證：「你確定嗎？」

「我很確定。」亞斯克爾抬頭看向他，而傑洛特的眼中有著擔憂。「這個？不管那他媽的是什麼，我們都要再接著做。傑洛特，我早就已經是你的了。這只不過是另一種等級的屬於你。」

「謝謝你，小狐狸，」傑洛特親吻他的頭頂。「我有著計劃，希望能夠但－」

亞斯克爾坐起來讓自己能好好地看著傑洛特時忍不住呻吟，真高興他們哪裡都沒有要去。那不容易，但他移動著最後跨坐面對傑洛特。「我需要請你幫個忙，拜託，你需要幫幫我傑洛特，作為回報不管什麼我都願意做。」

傑洛特對他露出那個亞斯克爾知道只屬於自己的小小微笑。接著他翻了個白眼然後哼道：「你又把自己搞進什麼麻煩裡了？亞斯克爾？」

「我嘗過我最好朋友的老二的味道了，我想我再也無法不能沒有它。這是我對你提的有史以來最大的請求，不管你想要什麼我都願意做，如果你能讓我最好的朋友向我保證他願意再把他的老二給我。」亞斯克爾咧嘴，手指疏過傑洛特的頭髮。

「任何事？」傑洛特低聲問，嗓音越發低沈。

「任何事，」亞斯克爾同意。

傑洛特給了他一個溫柔又完美的親吻，亞斯克爾融化其中。接著傑洛特大力地咬住他的嘴唇，亞斯克爾融化得更徹底了。

  
  



End file.
